


Une nouvelle année - Stydia Story

by French_sansan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_sansan/pseuds/French_sansan
Summary: Alors que Lydia s'apprête à faire une nouvelle rentrée au lycée de Beacon Hills, sa vie changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle rencontra Allison. Elle qui est toujours passée inaperçue, va doucement sortir de l'ombre. Stydia story où les rôles sont inversés.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate
Kudos: 1





	1. Préambule

Le lycée n'est vraiment pas ce que j'imaginais, on m'avait pourtant vendu du rêve, « tout change une fois que tu rentres au lycée, tu verras, les gens ne te voient plus de la même manière, ils font table rase du passé, sont plus matures, plus ouverts etc »

Foutaises !!

J'ai toujours pris mon mal en patience en me disant que les choses s'arrangeraient avec le temps. C'est du moins tout ce que m'ont fait croire les comédies romantiques que j'ai pu dévorer ces dernières années. J'y croyais dur comme fer à cette idée qu'en passant les portes de mon nouvel établissement scolaire, tous les regards seraient tournés vers moi : vous la voyez la scène où la fille avance d'un pas décidé, presque au ralenti, entourée de tous ses merveilleux amis, les cheveux flottants au vent, une musique punchy résonnant dans les oreilles, les autres élèves cessant ce qu'ils sont en train de faire pour se focaliser sur elle, leur bouche grande ouverte, hypnotisés par sa grâce et son aura autoritaire...

Autant vous dire que j'attends encore ce moment arrivé.

Je me présente Lydia Martin, 17 ans, élève au lycée de Beacon Hills où je m'apprête à passer une seconde année probablement identique à la première... Pas franchement impressionnante physiquement, je me distingue par des cheveux « blond-vénitiens », oui l’appellation a son importance, et une taille qui ne me permettra jamais d'être hôtesse de l'air... J'ai des passions bien particulières qui se résument à la littérature anglaise du XIXe siècle, les maths et probablement tout ce qui appartient à l'univers d'un parfait geek... Difficile de partager cela au quotidien avec les gens qui m'entourent... En fait, c'est simple j'ai peu ou pas de personnes qui m'entourent.. Ma mère peut-être … à temps partiel … quand elle est là... mais elle ne me comprend pas trop non plus.

On peut clairement dire que je passe la majorité des mes journées seule, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis et il y a longtemps que j'ai été cataloguée « nerd première de la classe » autrement dit « la fille complètement inintéressante qui ne mérite pas l'attention d'autrui ». J'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas tort..

Tout ça pour dire que demain, c'est la reprise et que la fille pleine d'assurance décrite plus haut va passer les portes du lycée dans l'indifférence générale de la population de BHHS, longeant les murs pour éviter le regard de mes congénères , spécialement ceux de la team « populaire » , et en essayant de survivre aux longues heures de cours qui m'ennuient à mourir … Allez Lydia, encore deux années à survivre et l'université de tes rêves te déroulera le tapis rouge !

_**Désolée pour le monologue, ce premier chapitre n'est pas très long mais je voulais replacer chaque chose dans son contexte et tenter de rendre compte de l'état d'esprit de Lydia … Même si je n'ai encore pas fait notion de Stiles, il va vite arriver, on est carrément dans une fan-fiction Stydia . Vous l'aurez compris, les rôles sont inversés …** _

_**Passez une bonne soirée !** _

_**Sandra ;)** _


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Voici le première chapitre, comme promis c'est un peu plus long et il y a du dialogue.** _

_**Bonne lecture !** _

**POV Lydia**

Moi qui angoissais pour cette rentrée, je n'ai pas été déçue …

Alors que les premières minutes de la matinée se sont déroulées sans incident, il a fallut faire les frais de l'humeur capricieuse de ma voiture, qui malgré tous les efforts du monde n'a jamais voulu démarrer... Évidemment, le bus était passé quand j'ai enfin atteint l'arrêt le plus proche, il a donc fallu utiliser mes gambettes pour rejoindre le lycée. Joie, bonheur !

C'est donc avec trois quart d'heure de retard que j'arrivai au lycée... Évidemment, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer je me précipitai devant la porte de la salle de cours... C'était sans compter sur la lanière de mon sac qui me lâcha , juste à l'entrée de la classe, dans un fracas sans nom.. Alors que j'étais par terre , pour ramasser mes affaires, la porte s’entrouvrit :

\- « Et bien miss Martin, il était temps de se rendre compte que les vacances sont finies..

\- Désolée professeur , je... Balbutiais-je en me relevant.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre.. Prenez donc place , j'aimerais éviter perdre plus de temps »

C'est donc la tête baissée, complètement cramoisie et sous les rires moqueurs de mes camarades de classe que je rejoignis l'unique siège disponible. « J'ai encore bien fait de me lever ce matin » me murmurais-je..

\- « Il aurait été dommage de nous priver du spectacle, rouquine ! »

Malia Tate, la harpie détestée et adulée de chacun, me toisait un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Elle était là, toute pimpante, assise fièrement, ses jambes interminables croisées sous son bureau attendant ma réaction pour me rappeler à quel point ma présence sur terre était obsolète . Je me contenta seulement de me retourner en baissant le regard. J'eus juste le temps de voir ses fidèles suiveurs ricaner. « Deux ans Lydia, deux ans et c'est fini ! ».

L'heure de cours se termina et lorsque la sonnerie retentit mon teint avait repris une couleur présentable. Je me dépêchai donc de ranger mes affaires et disparut avant que quelqu'un d'autre ait la bonne idée de venir me parler.

La matinée se passa sans encombre et tout le monde avait oublié mon existence. A l'heure du déjeuner, j'avais pris l'habitude de me réfugier à la bibliothèque, elle était presque toujours vide, c'était mon havre de paix, le seul endroit où je n'avais pas besoin de minimiser ma présence. Je sortis _Orgueil et Préjugés_ et me lança dans la lecture de mon livre préféré. J'avais beau l'avoir lu des dizaines de fois, Elisabeth Bennet me réconfortait à chaque fois.

\- « Jane Austen... Personnellement, j'attends de rentrer chez moi pour visiter Pemberley.

\- Pardon ?! »

Je leva les yeux et m’aperçut qu'une fille, que je n'avais encore jamais vu, était en train de me fixer.

\- Ton livre, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un afficherait ses lectures au lycée.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas honte des livres et des auteurs que je lis. Lui répondis-je agacée.

\- Et c'est franchement tout à ton honneur, c'est cool de voir quelqu'un qui n'est pas juste en train de se pavaner en attendant d'être remarqué. »

Je la regardai attentivement, me demandant ce que me voulait cette grand brune au regard sombre et perçant... Elle sentit mon hésitation et se présenta :

\- « Allison Argent.

\- Lydia Martin, lui répondis-je en serrant sa main tendue. J'imagine que tu es nouvelle...

\- Effectivement, fraîchement arrivée d'Oklahoma. Et complètement paumée, on m'a abandonnée devant une salle de classe ce matin en me laissant me débrouiller...

\- Bienvenue à Beacon Hills où accueil et solidarité sont les maîtres-mots ! »

Elle sourit à l'ironie. La pauvre , premières heures dans ce lycée et elle vient s'adresser à la personne la moins intégrée de l'école..

\- « Je suis persuadée que tu t'en sortiras... Tu as déjà trouvé la bibliothèque... Bien que franchement ce ne soit pas l'endroit où tu rencontreras le plus de monde.. »

\- Tu t'y trouves bien toi ! , répondit-elle.

\- Oui alors justement ; on va s’épargner ça ! Tu sais sympathiser, commencer à se lier d'amitié car inévitablement dans quelques jours, tu te rendras compte que si tu veux évoluer socialement et te créer un groupe d'amis ici, il vaut mieux me ranger dans un coin de ta mémoire. Ne nous faisons pas perdre de temps ni à l'une ni à l'autre , il vaut mieux.. Donc, en sortant continue tout droit , tu trouveras la cafétéria. »

Je baissais la tête et rouvris mon livre prête à replonger dans ma lecture. Allison resta quelques secondes bouche-bée, m'observa intensément et me tourna le dos :

\- « Okay ! » fut le dernier mot que j'entendis avant de la voir se diriger vers la sortie.

Je vous entends déjà me dire : mais elle ne va pas bien, pourquoi se montrer si dure avec une fille qui n'avait rien demandé. J'étais parfaitement consciente de ce que je faisais même si je ne savais pas d'où m"étais venue cette rudesse. Je sais que ça n'y ressemblais pas mais vraiment je lui évitais une humiliation. Elle était belle, probablement intelligente et avait tout pour réussir à s'intégrer. J'étais persuadée que la team « populaire » ira l'accueillir à l'instant où ils la croiseront. Je ne voulait pas qu'elle soit jugée d'entrée car je serais à ses côtés. Ce ne serait pas lui rendre justice. Et en toute honnêteté, je voulais m'éviter une nouvelle peine de cœur amicale.. Si aujourd'hui j'avais décidé d'être solitaire, ça n'avait pas toujours été le cas , ça s'était imposé, il avait juste fallu composer avec et tenter de me rendre le plus invisible possible. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre une nouvelle Cora...

\- « Tu sais quoi, je ne te laisserais pas décider si oui ou non il doit y avoir une amitié entre nous ! - c'était Allison, dans ma rêverie je ne l'avais pas entendu revenir - Comment oses-tu porter un jugement sur moi alors que tu ne me connais pas ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis du genre à laisser les gens derrière moi ?

\- Je ne por...

\- C'est dingue ça, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as poussé à m'envoyer bouler, mais dès les premières secondes de notre conversation j'ai su qu'on pouvait s'entendre, alors remballe ton agressivité et fais moi une place à côté de toi.

Je la regarda complètement stupéfaite , elle me fixa avec insistance , après un soupir et levant les yeux aux ciel, je débarrassai mes affaires de la table pour lui faire de l'espace.

\- « A tes risques et périls ! »

Elle sourit et prit place, c'est ainsi que la journée qui avait si mal débuté commença doucement à s'améliorer.

La pause déjeuner passa à une vitesse folle. C'est fou comme dès qu'on a quelqu'un avec qui la passer , le temps passe beaucoup plus vite . Il s'avérait qu'Allison et moi avions bien plus en commun que ce que j'imaginais. Elle parlait français couramment, mariait toujours ses chaussures au haut qu'elle portait, ne supportait pas les injustices et n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire de pertinent. Elle s'était fixée pour but de supporter le lycée, pour enfin pouvoir prendre son indépendance et ne plus avoir à suivre ses parents qui ne restaient pas plus de deux années consécutives dans une ville. « Autant te dire que des arrivées en tant que nouvelle fille du lycée j'en ai connues à la pelle ! » . C'était fascinant de l'écouter parler , je n'étais pas franchement à l'aise n'ayant pas l'habitude de temps de familiarité avec quelqu'un, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger.

Quand la sonnerie annonça le retour en classe , on s’aperçut qu'on suivait le même cours d'histoire, je proposai donc de l'accompagner. En ouvrant la porte de la bibliothèque, je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait que je fus projetée sur le côté . « Attention !!!! » J' heurtais violemment la rangée de casiers qui se trouvaient sur ma droite et c'est un peu sonnée que je vis Alison , un ballon de football à la main fixant d'un regard noir le jeune homme qui courrait dans notre direction. C'était Scott McCall, co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse du lycée. Beau garçon au cheveux noirs ébènes , un bronzage naturel à faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel californien. Il se dirigea vers Allison.

\- « On n'avait pas l'attention de vous... Commença t-il.

\- Quoi ! On ne vous a jamais appris à ne pas jouer dans les couloirs , vous auriez pu lui faire mal ! Le coupa Allison .

Il la regarda stupéfait et alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour essayer de se justifier , Allison se tourna vers moi et m'aida à me relever :

\- Ça va , Lydia, pas de mal ?

\- Non ça va merci Alison, dis je à voix basse.

\- La prochaine fois que vous voulez nous faire un remake d' _Invictus_ , tâchez de vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne sur votre passage ! S'adressa t-elle à Scott.

\- Stiles n'a pas mesuré sa force...

\- Ça m'est égal ! - elle lança le ballon dans les bras du brun qui le réceptionna en reculant - Viens Lydia, on va être en retard ! »

Elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna avec elle. On passa devant le tireur qui n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée au lycée, Stiles Stilinski posa les yeux sur moi. Je sentis son regard nous suivre et je ne pensais pas avoir autant eu envie de disparaître de ma vie.

Je sens que cette année ne ressemblera finalement pas tant que ça à celle de l'année dernière.

_**Premier chapitre terminé, j'espère que cela vous plaira ; Allison est une force de la nature et je compte bien lui rendre hommage ! Quand à Lydia, il lui faudra un peu de temps mais sa vie va changer tout doucement. Je reviens vite avec un nouveau chapitre.** _

_**Sandra ;)** _


	3. Chapitre 2

Je sens que cette année ne ressemblera finalement pas tant que ça à celle de l'année dernière.

\- « Tu es sure que ça va Lydia ?! Je t'ai quand même poussé assez fort...

\- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas... J'ai été un peu secouée mais tu m'as sauvée d'un ballon en pleine poire. Juste pour l'humiliation que tu m'as évitée, je te dois une reconnaissance éternelle. La remerciais-je.

\- Bien sûr que non, et qui c'était ces deux guignols ?

\- Eh bien celui que tu as royalement envoyé bouler s'appelle Scott McCall , co-capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse, je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui. C'est un gars plutôt sympa, enfin il en a l'air, ; c'est difficile à dire, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé. Disons qu'il fait parti des seuls élèves qui me salut d'un signe de tête quand il me croise... Ce qui crois-moi est déjà énorme.

\- Oui je ne sais pas quoi penser, de lui, il aurait pu s'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré.

\- Oui ce n'est pas faux… Il est mignon ceci-dit. - dit-elle en haussant les épaules - Et le buteur c'est qui ? »

Aïe, elle posait la question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. J'essayais déjà de ne jamais penser à lui. Car oui, comme 98 % des élèves de ce lycée , filles et garçons compris, je n'étais pas insensible à Stiles Stilinski. Ça va même plus loin, depuis que mes yeux ont croisé ses magnifiques iris couleur whisky à l'école primaire, je suis tombée désespérément amoureuse de lui. Il ne m'a jamais portée d'attention, ni à l'époque ni maintenant, mais il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'intriguait. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer … Les années de totale ignorance m'ont appris cependant à ne pas me leurrer. Lui et moi ne vivions pas dans le même monde, je ne me suis donc jamais fait d'illusion et suis toujours restée à ma place. J'ai appris à refouler la moindre pensée errante que j'avais pu avoir pour lui.

Perdue dans mes souvenirs, je me rendis compte qu'Alison attendait toujours une réponse, elle m'observait avec insistance, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait dans ma tête. Je répondis sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé :

\- « Oh, lui , c'est Stiles, le meilleur ami de Scott, c'est le fils du shérif et peut-être bien la personne la plus populaire de ce lycée. Estime toi heureuse s'il t'adresse un jour la parole...

\- Et pourquoi tu rougis en parlant de lui..

\- Je ne rougis pas, je suis blonde vénitienne, mon visage se colore vite..

\- Oui bien sur.. répondit-elle en souriant.

Nous arrivions devant la salle de classe avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de relancer la conversation. Ce qui me convint ; je ne connaissais pas encore Allison très bien, je n'allais pas d'emblée parler de ce sujet avec elle. On s'installa et le cours débuta, ce qui me fit oublier Stiles ; enfin jusqu'à un certain point.

Notre dernière heure fut pour le moins bouleversante, Allison et moi avions maths, un de mes cours préféré. On partageait ce cours avec Malia, Scott et Stiles qui étaient assis au fond de la salle. Autant dire que j'évitais chacun de leur regard en rentrant dans la pièce, vu tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée – bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait dû faire attention à mon arrivée. J'avais passé un accord avec le professeur qui connaissait mon intérêt pour la matière, il me réservait, en toute discrétion, des exercices plus approfondis pour que je puisse apprendre davantage. Mon niveau était, disons le, supérieur à celui des mes camarades. Allison était installée à côté de moi et c'était étrange de ne pas être seule. J'avais un peu peur qu'elle me juge sur ma routine mathématique, elle comprendrait alors que j'étais vraiment une première de classe et cela a eu tendance à faire fuir les gens qui m'entouraient. C'est fou comme quelques heures avec elle avaient suffit pour faire naître en moi ce sentiment, cette peur de l'abandon que j'avais décidé de ne plus jamais ressentir.

Le prof m'interpella :

\- « Lydia, je pense que tu vas adorer ce que je t'ai réservé pour les prochaines semaines. Ce sont des notions que l'on étudie en première année de faculté... mais je sais qu'elles doivent être connues pour entrer au MIT alors autant s'y pencher tout de suite. »

Il y eut un grand blanc dans la salle, le caractère confidentiel de cet accord entre lui et moi avait dû lui échapper durant les vacances. Il comprit de suite qu'il avait fait une bourde quand la majorité des regards de la classe se sont posés sur moi et que je devins couleur pivoine. Allison semblait confuse :

\- « Littéraire et matheuse ! Tu es pleine de surprises ! » Dit-elle

Je ne répondis rien mais chercha à m'enfoncer davantage, si c'était possible, sur ma chaise. J'entendis murmurer derrière moi..

\- « On dirait bien que la rouquine veut enfin se faire remarquer cette année... quelqu'un veut bien lui expliquer que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on s'y prend ! - inutile de chercher à savoir qui s'était exprimé, les rires qui suivirent prouvèrent qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec elle.

\- Tu as un problème peut-être ? Alison s'était retournée.

\- Pardon.. Je peux savoir qui tu es ? Lui répondit Malia, surprise de voir quelqu'un lui faire front.

\- Quelqu'un qui préfère utiliser sa tête pour réfléchir et pas seulement comme support make-up. Si tu pouvais t'abstenir de commentaires, ce serait parfait. »

Je regardais Allison complètement ahurie, quelqu'un prenait ma défense pour la première fois de ma vie.. mais sur le coup je me sentis encore plus gênée.

\- « Allison, ce n'est pas la peine de …

\- Oh mais on dirait que tu t'es trouvée un chien de garde.. il fallait bien combler le manque de personnalité Rouquine. Quant à toi Baby-doll , tu comprendras assez vite que tu perds ton temps avec miss invisible, tu chercheras probablement à traîner avec des gens bien plus intéressants. Fais-moi signe à ce moment là. »

Avant qu'Allison ne pensa à rétorquer quoique ce soit, je l'implorai de se taire . Elle me fixa et pivota pour faire face au tableau.. Je regardais une dernière fois Malia qui gardait un sourire triomphant sur le visage et fis de même. J'eus le temps de capter Scott qui avait le regard rivé sur Allison et Stiles qui semblait impassible comme si rien ne s'était déroulé.

A la fin de l'heure, je me dépêchai de ranger mes affaires et sortis le plus vite possible, sans attendre Allison ; celle-ci me rattrapa bien assez vite et m'interpella devant mon casier .

\- « Lydia , attends...

\- Écoute, c'est vraiment sympa ce que tu as cherché à faire mais franchement je n'en avais pas besoin, l'interrompis-je.

\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser cette pimbêche te traiter de la sorte...

\- Oui et tout ce que tu as obtenu, c'est d'attiser davantage l'irrespect et l'animosité qu'elle ressent déjà pour moi...

\- Mais je pensais t'aider.. balbutia t-elle.

\- Dorénavant abstiens-toi ! Je ne suis pas une cause perdue pour laquelle tu dois te battre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, je peux me gérer toute seule. Répondis-je en élevant le ton.

\- C'est la meilleure ! Tu es fâchée contre moi alors qu'aucune personne dans ce lycée ne semble t'accorder la moindre attention. »

Ouch ! Là ça fait mal.. Le savoir est une chose , l'entendre dire à haute voix en est une autre.. surtout par quelqu'un qui est là depuis seulement huit heures et a déjà tout compris. Allison se rendit compte qu'elle avait visé juste :

\- « Je suis désolée Lydia, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

\- Si, si, c'est exactement ce que tu pensais et c'est normal car c'est la vérité.. Et tu sais quoi... cela me convient. Si tu veux bien m'excuser , je dois y aller.. Ma mère m'attend à la maison. »

Ce qui était complètement faux...Je partis sans attendre la moindre réponse. Arrivée sur le parking de l'école, je me rappelai que ma voiture n'avait jamais voulu démarrer ce matin et qu'il fallait que je rentre à pied. Je vis au loin, Stiles au volant de sa Jeep bleue tourné son regard vers moi . C'est à ce moment là qu'une larme coula sur mon visage. Il détourna la tête, se concentra sur la route et disparut de mon champ de vision. J'essuyai toute trace de tristesse d'un revers de main, respira un grand coup et commença à marcher . « Deux ans Lydia, deux ans ! »

_**Hello !** _

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.. J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire... Il n'y a pour le moment eu aucune interaction entre Lydia et Stiles mais cela ne saurait tarder. Malia n'est pour le moment pas dépeinte sous un beau jour et je n'ai pas encore décidé de son évolution ; il y a que j'aime son personnage dans la série et je n'ai pas envie d'en faire l’éternelle mauvaise fille.. Donc on verra ! Quant à Allison, je l'imagine grande défenderesse des causes qui lui tiennent à cœur, d'où son attitude un chouillat agressive dès que quelque chose lui déplaît . Ça peut être mal pris donc...** _

_**A votre avis, l'amitié Allison / Lydia est elle déjà condamnée ?** _

_**Bonne soirée , Sandra ;)** _


	4. Chapitre 3

P.O.V Lydia

Cette première journée m'avait contrariée.

J'étais chez moi, seule évidemment .. J'essayais en vain de faire mes devoirs mais n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. En temps normal, les devoirs étaient mon exutoire, cela me permettait de penser à autre chose, mais j'étais tellement obnubilée par les événements de la journée que rien n'y faisait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'en moins de vingt quatre heure j'avais réussi à me faire une amie et la faire fuir. Après l'incident de tout à l'heure, la seule chose qu'Allison éprouvera à mon égard sera de la pitié et franchement je n'aurais pas le cœur à le supporter.

Je fermai mes livres et et m'installa dans le salon, j'allumai la télé, me glissai sous un plaid et entamai un pot de glace à la menthe quitte à être une pauvre fille autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Comme Cendrillon défilait devant mes yeux, mais même ça n'arrivait pas à calmer mes pensées. Il était difficile de s'identifier à un film quand clairement on n'était pas Hilary Duff et qu'aucun Austin n'allait chamboulé ma vie !

Mes pensées dérivèrent sur Stiles, il n'aura jamais été aussi présent dans la mienne qu'aujourd'hui ! Je ne sais pas s'il m'avait vraiment regardé tout à l'heure mais si c'était le cas, il avait du me prendre pour une folle, sans parler de l'incident en classe avec Malia. Elle et lui faisaient partis de la même bande d'amis. Vous la voyez la « team populaire », celle qui était si dur à approcher composée de tous les stéréotypes possibles : les sportifs, les filles girly indétrônables, ceux qui décidaient de ton statut, s'ils daignaient partager un peu de soleil avec toi ou s'ils te laissaient dans l'ombre. Toutes ces personnes qui finiront par se reproduire tant elles étaient compatibles. Il était rare de les voir les uns sans les autres, donc autant dire que Stiles était souvent suivi de Miss Beacon Hills. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais compris leur relation, étaient-ils ensemble ? Ils formaient le couple rêvé, celui qu'on enviait, la fille la plus populaire avec le co-capitaine de l'équipe de sport. Ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, tout en laissant échapper quelques gestes affectueux, donc tout le monde se posait la question, ce qui les rendait intouchables. Le mystère autour de ce couple renforçait l'idée que je ne l'approcherais jamais.

C'était avec cette affirmation en tête que je décidais d'aller me coucher. Demain était un autre jour et il fallait l'affronter en forme.

\- « Attends ! »

Je venais d'arriver au lycée déterminée comme jamais à me faire oublier, quand une voix masculine résonna dans le couloir. « Hello ! Retournes-toi ! » Je me retournais sans être certaine que cette interpellation m'était destinée quand je vis son auteur se diriger droit vers moi.

\-- « Scott ? , Chuchotai-je intriguée.

\- Excuse-moi, j'essaye de capter ton attention depuis 2-3 minutes … »

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, quand Stiles fit son apparition à ses côtés. Je pris une longue inspiration et répondis en faisant totalement abstraction de sa présence :

\- « Il aurait juste fallu utiliser mon prénom... Dis-je sur un ton dégagé.

\- Ah ah, c'est sur... euh... - Scott commença à paniquer et regarda son meilleur ami qui semblait tout aussi désarmé.

\- Lydia … murmurais-je

\- C'est ça , Lydia, bien sûr.

Super, on était dans la même classe depuis l'école primaire et aucun des deux ne savaient comment je m'appelais. Et la palme de l'invisibilité revenait à ...

\- Lydia, désolé de te déranger mais je voulais te demander quelque chose !

\- Oui ?

\- Voilà, hier tu étais avec cette fille brune qui est nouvelle, Allison je crois. Vous sembliez plutôt proches et je me demandais si par hasard tu pouvais me renseigner un peu sur elle. Non pas que je ne veux pas lui demander moi-même , je pourrais carrément le faire, enfin je veux dire, je ne lui rentrerais pas dedans mais je suis tout à fait à même de l'accoster mais …

\- Respire ! Elle a compris - l'interrompit Stiles quand il le vit perdre le fil de ses pensées, il se tourna vers moi – Ton amie a fait grande impression sur mon copain Scott hier et il aimerait juste savoir si tu pouvais dire quelque chose en sa faveur à Allison. »

Évidemment, Scott et Stiles m'adressaient la parole pour la première fois en huit ans et c'était pour me parler d'Allison. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant que c'était pour moi... Je les regardai tour à tour , Scott me fixait avec un regard plein d'espoir. Je réfléchis un instant et dit tout en baissant le regard :

\- Elle n'est pas vraiment mon amie, je ne la connais que d'hier, mais si tu veux mon avis, c'est quelqu'un d'assez direct, elle appréciera probablement que tu ailles la voir sans passer par un intermédiaire. Ce n'est pas évident d'être la nouvelle, donc tente de lui parler en restant toi, sans chercher à l'impressionner et elle sera réceptive . Enfin... J'imagine.

\- D'accord, tu ne peux rien me dire de plus ? Demanda le brun.

\- Désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'aider davantage.

\- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, merci de ta franchise, je vais garder ça dans un coin de ma tête ! Ah ça sonne, on devrait y aller ! »

Je lui fis un demi sourire et me retourna assez vite pour rejoindre ma salle de classe. J'avais fait quelques pas quand quelqu'un agrippa mon épaule :

\- « Lydia.. - C'était Stiles, Scott l'attendait un peu plus loin. Je ne sus pas répondre tant j'étais surprise.

\- Je voulais juste m'excuser pour hier, j'ai bien failli t'assommer dans le couloir avec le ballon et je ne t'ai rien n'était pas franchement sympa de ma part. - Sa main lâcha mon épaule.

\- Oh, euh, ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave... » Répondis-je dans un souffle .

Je levais les yeux sur lui et fixa son regard. Ses yeux couleur whisky étaient si profonds que j'étais littéralement en train de me perdre dedans. On était là à se regarder , ni l'un ni l'autre ne mettant fin à ce moment.

\- « Stilinski, bouge toi , on va se faire déshonter si on arrive en retard en éco-droit ! »

L'interpellation de Scott nous ramena sur terre, je baissai la tête et me concentra sur le sol pour qu'il ne vit pas mon teint qui devenait de plus en plus écarlate.

\- « Cool alors, à plus !

\- Merci.. » mais quand je relevai la tête il était déjà parti .

Je restai quelques secondes sur place, ne pouvant plus bouger. Stiles venait vraiment de me parler, à moi... Lydia... pour s'excuser. Il venait en trente secondes de me faire perdre la quasi-totalité de mon bon sens. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait un jour et encore moins que je ressentirais ce tourbillon de sentiments en moi !

\- « Martin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans le couloir ! Il me semble que tu as cours ! »

La voix du coach me réveilla de ma stupeur et je pris conscience que j'étais seule dans le couloir et qu'il fallait que j'aille en cours. C'est donc totalement étourdie que je rejoignis le cours de français.

En entrant dans la salle, je vis que le seule siège disponible était à côté d'Allison. Elle me fit signe et je m'approcha du bureau sans trop savoir comment me comporter avec elle. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi lui dire qu'elle ouvrit la bouche :

\- « Je suis tellement désolée pour hier, je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, j'ai vraiment été indélicate et j'ai tendance à parler beaucoup trop vite ! Je sais qu'on peut être de très bonnes amies, j'en suis persuadée et je ne veux pas que ma bêtise gâche ça, pas aussi tôt ! »

Je la regardais complètement interdite, elle essayait vraiment d'arranger les choses, je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un veuille vraiment être amie avec moi.

\- « Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus me parler , je ne te dérangerai plus, promis...

\- Non, non Allison ! Je suis vraiment touchée, j'étais persuadée que tu ne voudrais plus me parler... Tu sais, je n'ai pas les codes en ce qui concerne l'amitié et j'ai tellement l'habitude de voir les autres partir que j'imaginais que tu ne voudrais plus m'approcher... lui avouai-je un peu honteuse.

\- Tu rigoles, tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de plus authentique depuis que j'ai débarqué ici. Je ne compte pas te tourner le dos comme ça ! »

Si elle savait à quel point ses paroles m'ont touchée... je la regardais en souriant.

\- « Amie alors ?

\- Amie ! Répondit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras !

\- Je ne voudrais pas interrompre ces intenses effusions mesdemoiselles, mais j'aimerais commencer le cours si ça ne vous gêne pas. - nous interrompit notre professeure de français.

Je lui répondis par la favorable et me concentra sur le cours, le cœur plus léger que jamais.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Allison réussit à me convaincre de rejoindre la cafétéria. Lieu que j'ai fui une bonne partie de ma vie lycéenne, mais l'idée de ne pas m'y rendre seule me convint qu'il fallait lui donner une seconde chance. En passant les portes du réfectoire, j'observai les différentes tables se remplir doucement. Alors que je posai mon plateau, je vis Scott regarder dans notre direction et m'adresser un signe de la main que je lui rendis. Ce geste interpella Allison.

\- « Qu'est ce que te veut McCall ? Je croyais qu'il ne te connaissait pas.

\- Oui, mais je te l'ai dit c'est quelqu'un de bien, je pense vraiment qu'il est plus intéressant que son statut de vedette de l'école ne le laisse entendre.

\- Arf... je ne sais pas, j'ai donné avec ce genre de personne, ils sont tous pareils au fond.

-Je n'en suis pas si sure, je pense qu'il vaut la peine d'être connu...

\- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de Lydia Martin ? - dit elle en plaisantant – je croyais que tu ne voulais entendre parler de personne !

\- Disons qu'une personne vient d'entrer dans ma vie et a chamboulé toutes les certitudes que j'avais jusqu'à maintenant ! Répondis-je avec un sourire entendu.

\- Ravie d'avoir cet effet sur toi ! - Dit elle en rigolant ! Après un moment de silence elle ajouta intriguée - et ce Scott te plaît ? »

Je faillis recracher l'eau que je venais d'ingurgiter !

\- « Quoi ? Non pas du tout ! Il est mignon oui mais je ne le vois pas du tout comme ça !

\- Il doit bien y avoir un jeune homme ou une jeune femme , qui sait, qui fait battre ton petit cœur.

\- Non , non … aucun garçon et pas de fille non plus ! Mentis je en me sentant rougir.

\- Ouh la couleur de tes joues me dit tout le contraire ! Insista Allison – Allez , tu peux bien me dire si un de ces apollons t'attirent !

Je la regardais sentant que j'étais démasquée.. J'allais pour répondre quand quelqu'un nous interrompit :

\- « Ne serait-ce pas la rouquine qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence parmi nous ! La bibliothécaire a refusé de te cacher ce midi ?! »

Malia passa à côté de nous, accompagnée de Stiles qui ne m'accorda pas un regard. Je sentis Allison bouillonnée mais lui fis signe de ne pas lui prêter attention.

\- « Bah alors, on a perdu l'usage de la parole...»

Son verre de soda chuta de son plateau pour atterrir droit sur moi. Avant d'avoir eu le moindre réflexe pour l'éviter, j'étais trempée de la tête au pied !

\- « Oups ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Dit elle en explosant de rire, l'incident n'étant pas passé inaperçu, une bonne partie de la cafétéria ria avec elle.

\- Nan mais t'es sérieuse ! La rembarra Allison.

\- Ça va elle n'avait qu'à pas se trouver sur mon chemin ! J'appelle ça le karma perso !

Je la regardais complètement ahurie par son attitude ! Loin d'être honteuse, Je sentis tout doucement la colère prendre le dessus sur moi et avant qu'Allison n'ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, je me leva :

\- « Tu sais quoi Malia, ferme là !

\- Pardon ?! Objecta t-elle en levant un sourcil

\- Ferme là ! Tu ne comprends pas, je me fous de ce que tu peux dire, de ce que tu peux penser, de ce que tu es ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille qui se satisfait du malheur des autres pour éviter d'avoir à penser à sa propre vie. Tu me trouves pitoyable mais regarde toi et fais le constat! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, je me tournais vers Allison.

\- « Viens Alli, on y va !

\- Je crois qu'on appelle ça le karma , lâcha t-elle en se levant à son tour.

C'est donc suivie de ma nouvelle amie que je laissai une Malia bouche-bée. Je sentis le regard de Stiles et de l'intégralité du réfectoire accompagné mon départ.

Voilà pour ce chapitre trois ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop long ! On assiste au premier échange entre Stiles et Lydia et les choses avec Allison se sont arrangées. J'ai été un peu dure avec Malia mais ça se calmera promis !

Je tenais également à remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me faire savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de cette histoire , ça réconforte de savoir qu'on est lu et que vous appréciez ce qui peut sortir de mon esprit : j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite.

A très vite , Sandra.


End file.
